Episode 3
Trixie and Snakeuton jump from their stands. "We challenge you Tribugle and you BravenDragon to a fight!" Yelled Snakeuton. "We shall fight in beast mode!" Yelled BravenDragon. "You don't have beast mode so this will be easy!" Said Tribugle. "Thanks for giving us beast mode ! Our beast mode is powerful than yours!" Said Trixie. "What? Beast mode?! You guys?!" Freaked out BravenDragon. Trixie and Snakeuton went to beast mode. BravenDragon winks at Lyakaos and BravenDragon goes beast mode. "Tenkai Beast mode engage!" yelled BravenDragon morphing into a dragon. "Fire storm cannon bolt attack GO!!!!" yelled BravenDragon as she used her beast fire special move attack. "Ha! Ours is better! Horn sheild defense mode now!!" yelled Trixie as she raned towards the upcoming fire and used her horns as sheilds. Snakeuton then collected all the fire with his tounge and shot back at BravenDragon. "Snake mental tounge attack!!" yelled Snakeuton in his snake beast mode. "I should go beast mode this time! I shall help my best friend!!!!" yelled Tribugle as he started glowing. Tribulge went up in the air. He reverted to corebrick mode and turned giant. It opened up and it got eagle attachments on it's body and face. "Tribugle tenkai beast mode engage!" yelled Tribugle as he unlocked beast mode. "Cool... what a boring event!" yelled Snakeuton as he jumped in the air to crush Tribugle but Lykaos got in the way and hit Snakeuton. Snakeuton fell on a coma on the floor and Tribugle launched at Snakeuton and striked him on the belly. Snakeuton exploded into small cubes. "Gotcha!" said Tribugle. "You know, DinoTron will revive his soul!" said Trixie. "So, DinoTron is behind this? Excellent! YA!" yelled BravenDragon as she slapped Trixie in the face. Trixie fell on the floor and exploded. "We won!!!" yelled BravenDragon. "Yay!!" yelled Tribugle. "Nice beast mode!" said Lykaos. Speed blushed. "Okay, let's go home..." said BravenDragon. "Not so fast knights!" yelled a voice. Everyone looked to see DinoTron. DinoTron took out his teeth sword. "This isn't over yet!! Tenkai teeth sword and tenkai sheild combine!!!" yelled DinoTron. "What the-" said Tribugle. "Weapon fusion mode engage!" yelled DinoTron. DinoTron's new weapon was bigger and powerful. "Should we run?" questioned Tribugle. "No! Never! I will take him down!" yelled Lykaos. "Not so fast knights!" said a voice as a big gush of tornado fell through the battlefeild. It was a black knight! "Who are you?" questioned BravenDragon. The knight looked at her and smiled. BravenDragon blushed. "I am a KC warrior." said the knight. "No you're not! You weren't born here!" yelled Beag. "I came from the universe Starphire. My universe was destroyed by DinoTron and his pathetic army. Even my family was killed once i heard about KC universe i decided to come here and help you guys defeat this monster!" yelled the knight. "What's your name?" questioned Tribugle. "My name is Dromunder my knight was born in Starphire but on earth my name is Mike." said Dromunder. "So, you are the last star knight and now you're a KC knight?" questioned DinoTron. "Duh." said Dromunder. "Very good, just stay right there and you will get your gift!" yelled DinoTron about to attack. "Not today DinoTron!" yelled Dromundor as he unleashed his tornado whirlwind attack. The tornado blew DinoTron away. "Soon we will both take this in a private battle! So long KC knights!" yelled DinoTron as he dissapeared. "Yes, we will battle." said Dromundor. Dromundor looked at the knights. "Let's go to earth..." said BravenDragon End of episode! Category:List of episodes